


Group Nap

by skeletalbeings



Series: Dreamwalker of the Trials [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: And Needs, Gen, Group Nap, Non-Sexual Sleeping Together, Quentin Gets The Love and Sleep He Deserves, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: Once Bill notices their resident dream-walker fighting sleep, he enlists the help of Laurie, Feng, Kate and David so they can finally let this kid get a damn good night of sleep for once.





	Group Nap

"Hey kid, you alright there?" Bill asked, gently placing one of his hands down onto my shoulder, he wasn't trying to startle me, but I ended up flinching from shock anyways.  
"O-oh hi Bill," I stammered, trying to play off my shock with a small smile, the smile then turned into a yawn.  
"When'd ya last get some shuteye kid?" The veteran inquired, lighting another cigar using the fire, staring at me with a slight glare.  
"I, uh," A yawn "I slept a little while ago" Bills stern glare didn't falter, only intensifying, I squirmed a little.

"...Three days ago?" I said meekly, rubbing my tired eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, Bill choked on a cough, hastily spitting out his cigar into the fire before rounding on me.  
"Three days? Three fucking days? For fuck's sake kid, you need to sleep" He ranted, and without warning his hands were under my arms and legs, picking me up bridal style before walking us over to a group of familiar people.  
"No, no they won't ever leave me alone! Bill? Bill not them, please Bill!" With a startled squeal, I was dropped as gently as possible, and to my dread, the inquisitive face of Feng peered down at me, although that face faded into worry and irritation as she no doubt had noticed the bags under my eyes.

"Thank you old man, we'll take care of him from here," And by that, she definitely meant a harsh scolding and a forced nap, but I wasn't going to sleep, no matter how hard they tried.  
As Bill walked off, shooting me a sorry glance as he turned back around, I gulped audibly, giving a feeble wriggle trying to escape her vice grip around my waist.

"Nuh-uh pretty boy, we're talking about this" She scolded, a quick glance around at the other faces of Kate, Laurie and David told me I won't get out of this one... glancing up at Feng an idea popped into my mind, I had one final try at this.  
"I'm tired, can we talk about this later?" I pouted, letting my eyes droop shut just a bit, staring at her with sleepy, lidded eyes.  
With a huff of irritation, her face softened, only a little bit.

"Fine Quentin," She sighed, "We know what yer doin' kid" David laughed, fondly ruffling my curls, Kate rolled her eyes pinching a cheek.  
"After ya get some rest, we're all talking about your lack of sleep" The ginger muttered, David shot Feng a silent question, and when she nodded he propped me up so that my head was resting on his chest, my legs laying on Laurie's lap.  
Kate began to hum, unlike the huntress lullaby this one was soothing and sleep-inducing, Feng's fingers in my hair, David's warmth and his broad hand rubbing circles on the back of my neck, and Laurie joining in the humming once she knew what song it was.

My tired eyes couldn't stay open for much longer, but one thought kept me from sleeping.

"We'll wake you up if you start dreaming of him honey" Laurie soothed, leaning over my body a bit to place her hand on my cheek, "We promise"  
With their assurance, I gave them a sleepy smile, tiredly tugging Laurie so she lay beside me, pulling Feng down on my other side, Kate rested her head on my stomach, her arms thrown across my body as we all succumbed to the creeping darkness, only this time pleasant and warm darkness.

For once I felt safe to sleep, because for once there were people here to save me.

**Author's Note:**

> A rather short and fluffy (i think) one-shot about my son Quentin :)
> 
> I'm horrible at fluff, and I love Quentin so much. Finally, let this boy get some sleep for fuck's sake.


End file.
